


「正泰」高岭之花

by Tansanmento



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tansanmento/pseuds/Tansanmento





	「正泰」高岭之花

*新秀歌手x影帝 / ABO向 / 强强  
*微三角 / HE / 中间走链接  
*勿上升真人

 

我不树敌，敌自树。——木心

 

身体的每个细胞像是被剥离出生存的介质，一个个放在温度最高的火焰最外层进行烘烤，嗞嗞声带走了水分，只留下灼热，然后再尽数塞回躯体，伴随着酥麻继续在身体游走。

金泰亨发情了，在《彼端》拍摄完上篇举行的团队庆功宴上。

臀部像被绑了千斤重的铅块一样重重地坐在未掀起的马桶盖上，出汗的掌心在四处摸索，才终于找到了可以抓握的依靠。

金泰亨左手紧紧地攥住隔间板上外露些许的卷纸，外力拉扯下已经被迫在筒里滚了好几圈，扯出一大段，垂在地上。

他现在很难受，他没有想到这该死的身份发情的时间狡猾地挑得如此巧合。

恐怕不是巧合，刚刚畅饮了四五杯闵玧其珍藏的法式红酒，却不至于使自己紊乱。而现实还是成功犹如插进深水的巨桨，将信息素搅成一个逆行的漩涡。

被强行带出身体的湿黏成功引起金泰亨的反感，感觉到受着重力拉扯的汗滴顺着鬓角滑向下颌骨，形成一道水痕，成功引起麻痒，金泰亨将也变得稍微湿润的指尖往卷纸上用力拉扯，在手心揉成一大团，频率不规则振动地轻擦着前额的汗珠。

抑制剂还在经纪人Bowie那里，金泰亨无比后悔十分钟前拒绝他询问是否跟来的请求。

黑天鹅是不会允许自己在任何一个时刻起舞时被铁索绊住双腿的。

他选择在这个鹅黄色暖灯炽烤的狭小空间，面对且挺过自己最羞耻的煎熬时段。

已经闻到了自己作为源头，肆无忌惮向四面八方扩散的蓝风羚气味，蹿入鼻腔，令自己窒息。金泰亨只期望不要有人进来。

确切地说，不要有Alpha进来。

然而世间绝大部分事情看似在不同的轨道运行，却是具有共面性。

金泰亨听见了男厕的门被开启的声音，续上的是皮鞋尖于瓷砖地板碰撞的清脆声，而无人启语。

属于自己的气味已经不纯粹，混着外界肆意侵入的强势气息。

是菩提木。

“金影帝在厕所待多久，被我摆在门口的维修中的警告牌就得放多久了。”

是他。

菩提木的气味萦绕在皮鞋的踢踏声中越发浓烈，像矛头对准身体每个毛孔的细针，在表皮轻轻戳动，硬是引起自己蓝风铃的躁动。这次对弈在金泰亨发现透过门缝出现的黑影时，达到了巅峰。

匆忙之下只是稍作掩着的门从外被向内推开，金泰亨接受着菩提木的噬咬，并将眼神化作利刀，试图能以此刮下罪魁祸首的一层皮肉。

那个人笑了，在他面前呈现着的眼睛，是湿润的蓝色的花海。

高岭之花，真的好美。

 

Bowie为金泰亨接下了一部电影的拍摄，闵玧其执导的刑侦题材电影。

“你觉得我会拍双男主的电影？”

坐在柔软的真皮转椅上，金泰亨翘着修长的腿，脚尖驱使着皮鞋打圈旋转，闭着眼睛任凭化妆师轻柔地捏起一簇刘海用电发棒做着造型，右手捏着左手指上戴着的绿宝石戒指来回旋转。

“你的老相识闵玧其闵导的电影诶。”

“So what？”

Bowie明白金泰亨的傲骨，他出道六年，自己跟了四年，这一千多个日夜周转，他早清楚金泰亨如今的成就，如今的身价，和如今的不近人情。

更何况这次和他一起出演的另一个男主，只是一个出道快一年的新秀歌手。《彼端》由同名小说改编，作者本人钦定的演员，闵玧其没有拒绝的道理。

回过神来，金泰亨已经造型笔挺地穿戴整齐，跨过Bowie往摄影棚走，顺手结果待会拍摄要用的绿紫葡萄串，也不讲究清洗与否，在果梗上扯下一颗，就往嘴巴里扔。

棚里早早就站着一个也拿着一串葡萄的男人。

“柾国啊，再等等泰亨几分钟哈，他应该快来了。”

“没事不着急。”

这个叫“柾国”的男人，笑着说完后便转身低下头逗弄着摄影棚里养着的叫Momo的萨摩耶。

他和金泰亨一样，是这次杂志的封面人物，要一起拍一组代言国际大牌奢侈品的封面图。

Bowie知道，这个男人叫田柾国，一年前在国民最火的原创歌曲选秀节目中以第一的成绩正式出道，短短一年内，在金牌团队的资源簇拥下，年底的时候拿下了所有音乐新人奖的半壁江山。

Bowie也知道，金泰亨不会喜欢他。不仅仅是因为这个男人一个歌手，演技是好是坏未能得知，更多的是因为，他是个Alpha，还是一个，完全没有释放信息素，就让自己感到由内而外烦闷的Alpha。

金泰亨不喜欢Alpha，即使他的身体逼迫他需要。

外界赋予了金泰亨一个称呼：“高岭之花”。

一朵在群山顶峰一览众山的惊艳之花，没有人看过他作为一个Omega示弱和低头的模样，扛着这个最为卑微的第二性别带来的风霜雨露，高傲地盛开在高山群岭之巅，无人可摘采，也无人敢摘采。这样一个Omega，令人有着自知之明的远簇观赏，仅此也已，也只能仅此而已。

可远观而不可亵玩焉，是这朵高岭之花展示的最神秘又撩人的特点了。

究竟什么样的Alpha才能降服这朵开在高岭的无情花朵。

金泰亨走进棚里的时候，与他一同拍摄的男人背对着他，修长葱白的指尖淹没在萨摩雪白柔软的毛里，时隐时现。听到脚步声，才将手轻轻捏了一下Momo的耳朵，转过身来。

是个俊朗健硕的男人，就是块当明星的料。但金泰亨不喜欢。

Alpha的强势气息像是一场滔天巨浪，已经形成一堵高大的墙，自上往下就等着将自己的气息将眼前这朵还未人亵渎的花包裹，闷得金泰亨喘不过气。

第二性别分化就像一场随机性抽签赌博，Alpha们洋洋得意拿着自己手中幸运抽取到的长签坐上了王座，居高临下，去俯视着即使内心怀着强大不情愿却依旧需要向他们屈服的另外两个性别。Omega绝非弱者，但天生构造带来的不公平性足以让他们活久了，也就觉得自己理所应当地待在底层，等着被高高在上的Alpha眷顾。

高岭之花没有屈服过，更确切说，没有随意屈服过。他最多向Alpha们抖动过花瓣，赐予瓣上被水雾打湿而覆上的露珠，人们品尝过露珠的清甜，又何尝不想伸出手将这朵花采摘下来，永生照拂。

但山岭，实在是太高太高了，高到花的气味，都从未有人闻到过。

“泰亨哥你好，我是这次和你一起代言的田柾国。”

“我知道，年度最佳原创音乐新人奖、最受欢迎男歌手奖嘛，很厉害。”

“哪里，比起泰亨哥的成就简直不值一提。”

金泰亨眼眸垂了片刻，任凭阴影笼罩，没有言语，只是轻微嗤笑了一声，便跨过田柾国，肩膀轻微错位触碰，提醒着彼此，该投入工作了。

两个人跟着俯身在了电脑前，观看着不久前刚拍的照片。摄影师颧骨高耸起的苹果肌足以证明他对两人这组照片有多满意，几乎没有废片。

真的有的人，天生就为镜头而生。

鼠标滚动到属于金泰亨的特写时，全场的人不禁倒吸着一口冷气。

手中的绿紫葡萄与身上的紫色底衫和绿格子马甲颜色呼应，一头柔蓝色的头发有几簇轻微遮挡着好看的双眼，色盘的强烈视觉撞击不会显得突兀，在金泰亨身上达到了高度的和谐。

摄影师的本意是捕捉两个人都在葡萄放于嘴边的瞬间，而金泰亨偏要逆向行驶，好看得过分的修长手指拖着葡萄，轻轻地放在耳边，露出了手腕佩戴的绿宝石蛇型手环，像是缠在花上，向高岭下的人吐着信子，警告不要肆意妄动。

为何拥有着不寻常的神圣感和不可亵渎感，只有真的见过金泰亨的人，哪怕是远远一眼，才能明了。

企图采摘，只会从高岭跌下，粉身碎骨。

Bowie告知金泰亨接下来得马上赶去机场，有一场意大利的时装秀需要出席。

金泰亨刚好换上了自己的便装，拿掉身上多余的首饰，在离田柾国那边最远的化妆台。戴着耳机准备离开，经过田柾国身边，对方用好听的声音留住了他。

“泰亨哥今天拍的照片真的好美。”

“谢了。”金泰亨只愿意逗留一秒，便大步离开。

“但再怎么掩饰，总会有示弱的时候吧？”

“你什么意思？”

“没什么意思，泰亨哥下次见。”

离开时田柾国那带着笑意的眼神，在金泰亨的余生，永不泯灭。

感觉自己是不是无形间又在娱乐圈树了一个敌。

像是缠绕着高岭之花的蛇，突然扭头转向花蕾，吐着信子舔舐，令人畏惧。

不会有下次的。

 

他们的第二次见面，出现在了《彼端》的开机仪式上。

原来所谓的下次见，是这个意思，金泰亨自己都差点忘了，他会和这个人气新秀歌手，接下来有一场几个月的合作。

昨晚同闵玧其在家里的床上翻云覆雨时，对方一直在劝说，拍摄不要闹别扭，即使双男主，他也会是最出彩的那个。

闵玧其试图俯下身给予金泰亨一个亲吻，意料之中被扭头躲开。

“别再这样了，你知道的，我不喜欢。”

金泰亨没有和闵玧其接过吻，也没有在闵玧其面前释放过信息素，即使闵玧其多次尝试在情事中将其逼出，但无功而返。

没有人品尝过金泰亨双唇的滋味，也没有人闻到过属于这个Omega的专属信息素气味，高度的自制力将他的意志牢牢固定，他从不在任何人面前展露这不该属于他的脆弱的一面。

自然而然，闵玧其从未标记过他，甚至连脖颈后的腺体，也从未有咬破的机会。

因为金泰亨在他面前，从不发情。这一面，他只给自己，裹在属于自己的蛹里，独自承受。

他们之间游走的，是没有第二性别参与的欢爱，一切都是那么点到即止，两人也无甚介意，一做就是两年。

闵玧其自身对彻底占有金泰亨也并未多有执念，高岭之花本身就该特立独行。

外界是默认他们两个人在一起的，最多觉得只是尚未标记，Alpha和Omega，天经地义。况且，闵玧其没有否定，金泰亨也没有拒绝。

“我差点都忘了，你也是这部电影的男主之一。”

“泰亨哥是影帝，日理万机嘛，不记得我这种小角色也是正常的，只是毕竟接下来要合作几个月，闵导都没有提醒一下的嘛？”

没有人敢这么肆无忌惮地攻击这朵高岭之花。

嘲讽的意味过于明显，金泰亨看着眼前这张帅气得过分人畜无害的脸，双手在胸前环抱着，朝扎人眼球的笑颜走进。

“你很讨厌我？”

“泰亨哥说什么笑话呢，能和你合作开心都来不及了。”

“虚伪。”

看着这个比任何Omega都倔强，神圣不可侵犯的却异常瘦弱的背影，田柾国的眼神一直追随到对方被拐弯处的死角所隐藏。

我确实讨厌你，讨厌极了，但有多讨厌，就有多想征服。

《彼端》是由小说改编的悬疑类电影，金泰亨饰演的周瑾是一位逐渐患上心理疾病却不自知的心理医生，在机缘巧合下，认识了田柾国饰演的右耳失聪被迫调回刑侦大队的原卧底刑警姜深，在这个扑朔迷离的小镇，诡异与人性相互交织，共同面临着一系列令人毛骨悚然的奇异事件。

这一类型的作品一向考验的是细微到身上毛孔的变化都需要全面到位的演员个人素质，金泰亨作为已经出道六年攀登到如今地位的影帝，自然信手拈来。他对自己是严格的，对自己的作品更是如此，他只能祈祷田柾国这样一个从未演过戏的新人歌手，能在跨过领域的时候，不必优秀，但至少常规发挥。

如果田柾国毁了他的作品，他不会放过的。

五月的泰国已经闷热得令人发指，气温烘烤着气流，让空气因子都不安分，带着灼热包裹着每一个人。

Bowie从饮品店给金泰亨和闵玧其买了冻柠红，刚走出门口想了想，又折回去给田柾国也买了一杯。

这场戏取景是街头，凉棚下的金泰亨大口嘬着冻柠红，和坐在对面的闵玧其讨论着这场在街头与田柾国大肆争吵的戏。

争吵意味着动火，即使是演戏也要令自己到位的肾上腺素急剧飙升，也就意味着，体感温度会更加令人不适。想到这里，手中快饮尽的冻柠红和Bowie在旁边拿着吹着的小风扇，以及闵玧其握着冰袋揉搓着自己的手，都显得那么徒劳无用。

闵玧其将冰袋塞进金泰亨的怀里，揉搓着他因为电影而染回来的黑发，起身去检查设备和拍摄机位。金泰亨感受到一道不安的灼热视线正穿过空气中的热流，狠狠扎在自己身上，使得整个人越发不耐烦。听到杯子里发出的咕咕声，才发现原本的红褐色已经褪尽，只剩下还未溶解的冰块和两片鲜黄的柠檬片。

好热。

正打算将目光从剧本上面移开，抬起头让Bowie再去给自己买一杯冻柠红时，眼前被一个冒着细密水珠的塑料杯子占据。

田柾国拿着他的那杯冻柠红，站在金泰亨的面前。

“看你挺怕热的，这杯给你吧，我就喝了一口，如果你不介意的话。”

“不好意思我介意。”

“你自己怕热，Bowie从这跑去给你买柠檬茶就不热了？大影帝就是这样对待自己人的？”

从未有人敢这样对金泰亨针锋对决，Bowie吓得冷汗直冒，他怕金泰亨直接在这里化为噬血的兽，扑上去将对方撕成碎片。

接过田柾国手中的冻柠红，将他的吸管拔出扔掉，换成自己的那根。

“台词都背好了？”

“嗯，情绪也都琢磨得差不多了，要是还有不到位的，泰亨哥待会给我指出来。”

“嗯。”

到了这部电影的第七十六场戏，金泰亨的态度早已被磨得不再那么尖锐。眼前这个新秀歌手，早在第一场戏开拍的时候，就带给了他前所未有的震撼。

不能说演技淋漓尽致，但对于一个第一次尝试演员身份的新人来说，已经是可圈可点。

职业操守令金泰亨不会无谓针对，即使对方是一个Alpha，但也仅限演戏，自己不会允许这样一个人，踏足自己圈起来至今无人走进的领域。

金泰亨心里由衷地期盼着杀青那一天的到来。与田柾国相处的日日夜夜，生理从未如此叛逆地一直提醒着他是一个Omega的事实，对方分明连信息素都从未释放过。

连锁反应引起的是对情爱的渴望，每当睁着被泪花打湿润的眼眸看着在自己身上律动的闵玧其，金泰亨为自己感到羞耻，也对闵玧其感到歉意。

但他已经停不下来了。

闵玧其依旧掌握着分寸地并未标记，也不再试图亲吻，他知道身下这朵高岭之花，不同意。

为他的频繁邀请感到欣喜，却也更加衬托自己的无奈。但又如何，你情我愿。

起码这朵外界不敢亵渎的高岭之花，看起来是自己的。

泰国部分的拍摄接近尾声，整部电影的剧情走向也到了转折的地方，下一个取景国家是日本。

团队决定为成功拍摄完毕的上篇举办一个庆功宴，就在泰国曼谷最豪华的酒店。

理所应当的酒席，理所应当地畅饮，意料之外的发情。金泰亨被包裹着试图占据自己的菩提木气味用力拉扯回思绪，盯着眼前这个倚在门上的男人，被自己一直强制隐藏和压制的渴望和臣服感猛然间蹿入心头。

他好想要，但他不可以。

“把你的信息素收回去，不然你会后悔。”

“连闵玧其都未曾标记过你，你到底是多神圣不可侵犯的宝贝啊。”田柾国在金泰亨面前跪了下来，用手背轻柔地擦拭对方因为难耐而抑制不住迸发的汗珠，伸长了脖子，鼻尖贴在衣物上，嗅着来自蓝风铃的芬芳。

“我刚刚看到宋维往你的杯子里下药了，我记得他是个Beta，但他和一直觊觎你的朴摄像师关系不错，金影帝，你到底树了多少敌呀。”

宋维是他们这部电影的一个配角，和金泰亨出道时间相差无几，在娱乐圈的身份却是天壤之别。

走到今天这个位置，金泰亨已经分不清如今自己是随时可以攻击的矛，还是只能麻痹地一味防守的盾。

“那我又何时树了你这样一个敌。”

“不，我从来不是你的敌人。”

“你没有阻止他。”

“我为什么要阻止？”

脖颈腺体被咬破的刹那，疼痛如洪流冲刷着金泰亨身体的每一个细胞质几乎要迸发而出的细胞，填充进他这辈子从未体验过的舒爽快意。

带着菩提味，融入骨血。

“我是一个势在必得的采花者。”

将你的世界分崩离析，再根据我的意愿，进行重组。

 

Bowie发现，他的大明星已经两个星期没有找他拿过抑制剂。

和闵玧其修成正果了吗？Bowie心里其实是希望如此的，但他知道不是，因为他们已经两个星期没有进同一个房间了。

从金泰亨在田柾国的搀扶下，摇晃着略显疲惫的身躯回到酒席上，带着一身不纯净的菩提木气味开始。

无人知道那似乎夹杂着其他花香的菩提木，是金泰亨本身的气息，还是不该出现在他身边的田柾国的。

但闵玧其真切地知道，那不是金泰亨的信息素味道，是属于田柾国的。因为在庆功宴散去的时候，这个和自己同样是Alpha身份的男人，在他的面前，宣示主权般将气味展露无疑。

闵玧其知道这个男人，和自己一样，还未能标记金泰亨，但通过这样的方式，他第一次知道了金泰亨的信息素味道，即使被强势的菩提木包裹，却也能嗅到清爽的蓝风铃香气。

是即使自己进入过金泰亨无数次，用自己的琥珀气味都无法给自己赢得一个得知金泰亨气味的珍贵机会。

光是这点，自己已经输得一败涂地。

“高岭之花，终究还是有勇士摘下了吗？”

“没有，他什么也不是。”

“他咬破过你的腺体了。”

“也只是轻微越轨了。”

他们两在转战到日本拍摄的第一个夜晚，酒店的天台喝着啤酒，夏季的风总是带着一股不知名的清爽咸味，像是夹杂着盐分，颗粒感在身上每一寸裸露的皮肤滚动，带着酥麻。

金泰亨知道闵玧其是骄傲的，即使未曾真正拥有过自己，却也像是这世间唯一的专属者。

是自己强行挣脱了，不管是被迫，还是无意。

或许，停在这里，是对双方最好的选择。

“玧其，我喜欢你，但止于喜欢，你懂吗？”

“我懂。”

所以我才抱着分寸感，和你走完了这一段。

 

“想在你身上开一个草莓庄园。”

这次从那天的越轨之后，田柾国每天会轻咬自己的耳廓，轻舔上面的绒毛，说出的说到做到的话。

终究还是个Omega，骨子里的不愿屈服，在接近疯狂的逼迫之下，只能轻微认命地接受Alpha的挑逗。

“明天有外景戏。”

“所以？”

“我不穿白大褂，你别在我脖子留下痕迹。”

田柾国听闻，将头置于金泰亨的颈窝，轻微扭动，浓密的秀发来回扫着金泰亨的下颌骨。

“你把周瑾演得很好，那种开始有心理疾病的征兆却不自知的状态，就像你真的有病一样。”

“你会不会说话？”

感受到怀里的人真的有些恼火，田柾国噗嗤地轻笑了一声，安抚性地轻舔了金泰亨脖颈的腺体，低声呢喃。

“所以我才喜欢你啊。”

“你喜欢的是周瑾吧？”

“唔……差不多吧。”

金泰亨的心像置身于一口大钟，被外界的大圆木狠狠撞击，高频的振动让他的血管几近迸裂。

这个回答，令他不舒服。

但又如何，他们不过是那个意外之后相互慰藉的双方罢了。

共处的最高境界是两个人都活得明白，于你而言我是别人，与我而言你亦是别人，平等又独立地两线并行，却不平移，因此总能不时地交汇，向双方交换着自己的新鲜感。

田柾国和闵玧其一样，都未真正得到过这朵高岭之花。

田柾国又和闵玧其不一样，他比这世间任何人都更早地知道，这朵花，是蓝风铃。

日本的拍摄是电影的高潮部分。周瑾已经无法用自己的力量去抑制自己的不正常，赤裸暴露的心理疾病让他已经不能再与姜深置身在这一个个诡异漩涡里，他在试图逃离，也在抑制自己这颗在黑暗空间里越发容易被同化的心。

此时的周瑾，是矛盾的，是痛苦的，而诠释他的金泰亨，需要原封不动地去代替他，体验着令人窒息的一切。

即使是影帝，却终究不是自己的人生，金泰亨需要去揣摩，去融入，很显然，过程很痛苦。

并非去当周瑾痛苦，而是苦着周瑾的苦，得到感同身受的悲伤。

“你觉得周瑾痛苦吗？”

“那你作为姜深，觉得周瑾痛苦吗？”

“苦，太苦了，姜深也苦。”

金泰亨倒也庆幸，和这个毫无经验的新人歌手，能在作品里，以两个完全不同的人格进行相处，却也和谐。

戏里和谐，戏外亦是如此。

金泰亨终于不再压抑，在一次次的欢爱中大肆释放着自己的气味，任它在空气中弥漫，与沉稳的菩提木进行融合，再重新通过鼻腔，回到自己身体里。

肉体沉浮间，田柾国也从未要求真正进入那个地方，标记的念头像是从未有过。

是不能，不要，还是不愿意？

每当金泰亨有着这样疑惑的念头，对方总能想看透一样，用咬着腺体的痛感换回金泰亨出走的思绪。

田柾国总会在结束情爱的时候，给金泰亨唱歌。

差点忘记，他是歌手出身，但偏偏每次都挑着自己思绪碎成浆糊的时候。

金泰亨是看不透田柾国的。

有着不似刚踏入圈子男孩的无措和稚嫩，而是压倒性的沉稳。或许，有一个阴暗面，但金泰亨没有去深究。

他们只需要在第二性别的基础上，相互表面慰藉就好。

拍摄进展十分顺利，三个人的敬业度没有收到情感的挑拨而有丝毫影响，大家都是成年人，是非轻重，总归需要分清。

休息之余，金泰亨看到田柾国在填词。

这次电影的主题曲，自然由这个原创成绩第一出道的歌手来完成最合适不过。

金泰亨站在身后，看着他握着的笔尖在纸上滑动，由于笔记只有手掌的支撑，在笔尖的压迫之下显得有微微的凹痕。

轻瞥到一段田柾国刚写好的歌词。

个体的内在皆是纷扰复杂

情感和逻辑总在相互推拉

我想给你看我真实的样子

但你还是都不要知道得好

平静的湖面被扔了一块碎石，荡起一个个相互交错的圆圈涟漪。

他忍不住，伸出手轻揉田柾国的碎发。

这个男人，有故事。

很多时候人并非是在讨论，不是在寻求所谓的真相，而是在求证，在确认，自己心中翘首以盼的答案。

七月份的时候，随着姜深推着坐着周瑾的轮椅走进心理诊所场景拍摄的完成，《彼端》正式杀青。

意料之中的大合照，毫无意外的饭局，在杀青之后完整卸下各自的角色身份时，接踵而来。

田柾国喝醉了，酩酊大醉。

“赶紧把他送回酒店房间吧，看他这样子，怕是明天下午都起不来。”

金泰亨朝着闵玧其点了点头，将田柾国的手吃力地架在自己的脖颈上，双腿支撑着两个人的重力，显得有些摇晃，Bowie看了赶紧跑上前搭了把手。

“上次说要给我介绍助理什么时候能落实？我都已经半个多月没有人帮忙打理琐碎事了。”

金泰亨闻声，艰难地转过了头。

“明天就让他来找你，我发小，业务能力很不错，就是人比较聒噪，你做好准备。”

“……”

床上的田柾国前额密密地冒着细汗，露在被子外面的手臂凸显青筋，手掌死死地抓着被单，蹂躏出许久无法抚平的褶皱。

金泰亨叹了口气，让Bowie去冲一杯蜂蜜水放在床头柜，便可以离开。

关门声轻柔而清脆，酒精弥漫的空间里，只剩下他和田柾国两个人。

将田柾国握着双肩扶了起来，靠在自己胸前。感受到胸前略微灼烫的热源，房间内昏暗的灯光都有点模糊了视线。金泰亨摸索到冰冷触感的盛着蜂蜜水的玻璃杯，轻轻拍了田柾国的脸，试图让他清醒。

“你先醒醒，喝点蜂蜜水会好受一点。”

“高岭之花原来也这么会关心人。”

田柾国像个孩子一样，半瘫在床上，上半身倚着金泰亨，仰着头，将头顶的漩涡抵着金泰亨的胸膛，湿漉的黑亮眼睛盯着上方的绝色美人。

“还会挖苦人，证明也没有多醉。”

金泰亨放下玻璃杯，试图将田柾国推开，却被猝不及防往上伸的双手固定住头颅，往下使劲的力气迫使他低下了头，与田柾国双唇深触。

这一次，菩提木和蓝风铃，都被空气当中的酒精染上了醉意。

这一次的一丝不挂，比以往都更加灼热，大概是因为裸露的皮肤间有着酒精的摩擦。

湿润的双唇被身体上方的Alpha啃咬得红肿，拉扯之间交织着黏腻的银丝。金泰亨感觉到属于Alpha强势的指尖在自己的肌肤上游走，所到之处都沾染上浓郁的菩提木气味，仿佛要渗入毛孔，在自己身体内永久逗留。

田柾国湿滑的舌尖轻轻地扫动金泰亨长卷的睫毛，麻痒惹得这个高傲的Omega一阵战栗。舌尖带动的唾液轨迹从眼睛到拥有一颗痣的漂亮鼻尖，再到连接着性感嘴唇的优雅下巴，蔓延到那细腻修长的脖颈，最终在胸前的红缨长久逗留。

乳尖被挑逗地撕扯啃咬，下身被掌心控制力度地揉搓，金泰亨感受到了这次性爱的不一样。

菩提木味前所未有地浓郁，试图将自己身体每一个细胞都焕活，用难以自制的迸发而出的蓝风铃芳香去回应，甚至臣服。

金泰亨的后穴湿得一塌糊涂。

这是这朵高岭之花从未有过的示弱。

感受到两根手指在湿滑黏腻的后穴轻而易举地抽动，绵密的水渍声自下而上的闯入金泰亨的双耳。

性器挺入的瞬间，金泰亨感受到与平时截然不同的力度，差点要将他的灵魂从这副身躯内撞出。

菩提木的气味在酒精的催发下更加浓郁蹿鼻，随着田柾国一次次在身体内的挺入与抽离，将自己狠狠包裹住，任凭这个Alpha宰割。

每一次的深入都准确无误地顶到那个神秘的入口。平时的点到即止荡然无存，此时此刻凶猛的头部只想狠狠挺入，将这一片神秘彻底解开。

“泰亨，这次，我要彻底占有你。”

未等承受者做出反应，田柾国睁着血红的双眼，死死盯着这个在自己身下任凭自己为所欲为的Omega，一个使力，打开神秘幽谷的大门，挺入了从未有人探索过的生殖腔。

“啊……疼……”

低头将美人的凄惨叫唤重新堵回口中，下身每一次都用尽全力在神秘地带冲撞，Alpha的征服感达到了前所未有的巅峰。

自己是真的真真切切攀登到了高岭之巅，将这朵高岭之花，采摘到手。

将金泰亨握住窄腰狠狠捞起，让他背对着自己。美人的丝滑脊背，像是着昏暗灯光下又增添的催化剂，惹得田柾国双眼越发血红。下身的力度几乎要将生殖腔捅破，他蛮横地咬住金泰亨脖颈后自己再熟悉不过的腺体，牙齿摩擦间将其狠狠咬破，性器在毫无防备之下顶入生殖腔最深处，射出精液。

“Omega都是具有繁殖能力的，泰亨，给我生个宝宝吧。”

接受到灌溉那一刻，这朵高岭之花是真的有那么一刻，幻想着以后的美好生活，与这个刚永久标记了自己的男人。

酒精的后劲过于强大，田柾国带着一身湿汗的黏腻香沉入睡。金泰亨看着这张曾与自己针锋相对的脸，如今成了自己的Alpha，唯一的Alpha。

情不自禁将还略微红肿的双唇贴近，却听到田柾国梦魇间的呢喃。

“再见，周瑾，再见，哥哥。”

似乎听到了玻璃破碎的声音。

 

金泰亨乘坐最早一班回国的飞机离开了。

只当是工作行程过于繁忙，但当发觉不对劲，田柾国意识到已经与金泰亨失联了近24小时。

刚被永久标记的Omega仓皇逃离又是为哪般。

田柾国联系了Bowie，对方只是说了一句‘泰亨最近很忙，柾国你就先别打扰他了’，便匆匆挂线。

离别来得如此猝不及防，让人毫无喘息的机会。

金泰亨刚从巴黎回来，将行李箱扔个Bowie，自己看着跑车，去到了首尔市中心一家隐蔽的小酒馆。

这个小酒馆是闵玧其几年前开的，却不对外营业，只招待着圈内闲暇之余能来此小聚的亲密好友。

“不错啊金影帝，现在在国际时尚圈也是混得风生水起。”

“拖闵导的福，才把我捧到现在的地位，大恩不言谢。”金泰亨将墨镜往头顶上推，稍微弄乱了蓝色的发丝，伸出手将那几簇被墨镜强制拱起的头发捋顺，失去遮挡物的双眼在空气中暴露，尽显疲惫。

“喝点啥？”

“老规矩。”

一杯熟悉的玛格丽特被狠狠灌入口腔。

“喂，鸡尾酒不是这样喝的。”

“我付钱了，管我？”

浑身的疲态是由内而外的，大多发自内心。

闵玧其痛恨那个男人，高岭之花何尝以这种姿态示人过，而这个男人，却将他采下高岭，又狠狠遗弃在山间小道。

但他对金泰亨，是满腔的心疼，如今仅此而已。

“现在你是怎么撑过发情期的，被永久标记过后可不是普普通通一管抑制剂就可以解决的。”

“忍。”金泰亨将杯底最后一口玛格丽特尽数饮尽。

轻描淡写说出的忍，执行的时候疼痛是该多深入骨髓。

“号锡怎么样了。”

“嗯？”思绪被金泰亨强行以另一件事拽回，闵玧其瞬间有些反应不过来。

“挺好的，就是真的，挺聒噪，吵死了。”

郑号锡是金泰亨的发小，学习的导播专业，但工作一直大不顺心。当时听到闵玧其需要个助理，就想着推荐下郑号锡，跟着大牌导演学习也好。

如今也已经跟着闵玧其当助理半年多了。

“别欺负他，就傻小子一枚。”

“没别的要求，能安静一点就成。”

金泰亨笑着又点了一杯玛格丽特。

“我们电影下星期首映知道吧？”

“肯定的，能够拍电影完全不跑宣传也只有闵导你一个人，是对作品太自信还是省经费啊？”拍电影永远不宣传，是闵玧其一贯的风格，独树一帜。

“有你还愁没票房？”闵玧其笑着点了根烟。

“首映一起看？”

“不了，我自己去电影院看。”

“行。”

 

金泰亨提前几天预定了电影首映的票，买在了影院的最后一排。他确实低估了这个团队的号召力，首映现场人满为患。

如今已是寒冬，刚好让金泰亨将自己全服武装，不被发现。影院的暖气开得略足，他有些难耐地扯下围巾，折叠在大腿上，却不愿摘下毛毡帽，重新染回的水蓝色头发太过惹眼，及时是在黑暗里。

巨大的荧屏出现田柾国的脸那一刻，唤醒着金泰亨熟悉的钝痛。

他逼迫自己看了120分钟田柾国的脸，以及逼迫自己面对了120分钟的周瑾。

“你喜欢的其实是周瑾吧？”

“差不多吧。”

“再见，周瑾，再见，哥哥。”

记忆残忍席卷着头脑，强行切断的碎片在这个黑暗的影院又被串联起来，令人窒息。

至始至终，自己都是活在一个角色里的跳梁小丑。

更确切说，是活在一个自己都从未认识的人的影子里。

金泰亨痛恨周瑾，而周瑾是自己，却又不是自己。

这部电影过于残忍，不会再看第二遍了。

影院灯重新亮起的瞬间刺痛得眼睛略微不适应地流眼泪，观众在田柾国唱作的片尾曲中，并未离开。

歌的名字叫《桎梏》。

究竟是谁桎梏了谁。

坐在座位上失神许久，直到打扫的大爷强行驱逐，金泰亨才反应过来，电影早已放映完，现场观众早已空无一人，除了他自己。

抱以歉意地起身离开，踏出电影院刹那的寒风将他的头脑吹得清醒了几分，里里外外，只剩他一人。

什么是高岭之花的特点？不是清冷，不是圣洁，是孤独。

吸了吸略微发酸的鼻头，被冻得发白的指尖将围巾向上提起，遮住鼻嘴，自己还需要继续踏着孤独，归去来。

眼前不知何时出现的身影，却让他怎么也迈不动腿。

无言将空气填充。

他有多久没见到过这个男人了。

立足于高岭教会金泰亨不退缩，纵使这个男人在一步步向自己靠近。

还有那久违的菩提木香。

“我赌你会来这个影院看首映，所以我来了。”

“为什么？”

“没有为什么，直觉。”

空气冰冷得使人过于难以呼吸，使得金泰亨想逃离。

恍惚之间，田柾国已经站到了他的面前，摘下深灰色的手套，温柔地拿下金泰亨头上的毛毡帽。

“你真的很适合蓝色。”

依旧是那样令人惊艳的水蓝，眼眸里的水光，如同半年前，在镜头下拿着葡萄时的旖旎，荡漾心间。

田柾国忍不住抚摸着发丝，捏起一簇，在指尖摩挲发热。

“我没有在你身边，发情的时候你得有多煎熬。”

他凑上前将他的高岭之花用在怀里，寒冬夺去他的温度，那就由自己过渡，将他催热。

“我来看你了，属于我们的作品。”

“你是看看周瑾的吧，确切的说，是你的哥哥。”

金泰亨从未知晓，当着当事者的面进行的诉说，利刃也在狠狠刮破自己的心壁。

“是，周瑾是我的哥哥，不，应该是说，周瑾的原型是我的哥哥。”田柾国忽略着这个体温有些冰冷的人的挣扎，贴近他的耳边，向他诉说。

“他并非我的亲生哥哥，我却也庆幸他不是，这样我对他的遐想就也显得天经地义。一个自己都有精神疾病的心理医生，仕途怎么会一帆风顺，他还试图爱上了一个人。”

“周瑾又不是我哥哥，周瑾比我哥哥幸运，他最终还是和那个刑警在一起了，我哥哥不在了，经受不住精神疾病的残忍鞭挞，跳楼死了，在那个男人面前，还有我的面前。”

话语云淡风轻，却在金泰亨心里掀起滔天巨浪。

感受到金泰亨的略微挣扎，田柾国将他更为使力地固定住，逼迫着他听完自己的话。

“写这本书的正是我哥哥的爱人，当听说要被拍成电影，我奋力地争取到了主角的身份，虽然我知道身为影帝的你不会将这个角色演砸，但我还是想看着你如何诠释我哥哥的人生。”

“所以你究竟把我当周瑾，还是你的哥哥？”金泰亨还是问出口了，但他却怕知道答案，可能一个答案就会彻底瓦解他内心最后一道城墙。

“你谁也不是，你是我的泰亨。”是我奋力摘下的高岭之花，是我永久标记过的要相伴一生的爱人。

蛮力像麻绳将金泰亨捆得难以呼吸，但田柾国的话语，却让他即使呼吸不进新鲜的氧气，却也以后保持头脑的清醒。

“我早就和我的哥哥告别了，他在彼端过得很好，现在我身边的，只有你，除了你。”

“田柾国，把话说清楚。”

紧紧拥着自己的男人终于松开了手，没有说话，而是启唇吟唱。

个体的内在皆是纷扰复杂

情感和逻辑总在相互推拉

我想给你看我真实的样子

但你还是都不要知道得好

而如今的现在，身边的你

我只想轻声诉说

无垠的时间，广袤的维度

我只想

与你一人分享同一颗行星

他在唱的，是刚刚自己在影院抗拒的没有听完的《桎梏》，此时此刻，却在双唇启合之间，伴随着呼出的白雾，读懂着深意。

嘴里含着寒冬赐予的满口冰霜保持沉默，却有一团火焰，将冰霜融成缥缈的云烟，化为满山遍野的炙热心跳。

“田柾国，你还有什么想说的吗？”

“不确定使你过于不安了是吗？那我向你承诺，就现在，就这里，这一瞬间。”

菩提木再一次与蓝风铃交汇，溶于空气。

“此时此刻，我很爱你。”

过去太过虚无缥缈，轻薄得无甚可讲，那就至此不提，世间仍有万千待我阅尽，我只想话与你，仅是你。

END


End file.
